The use of pens and pencil with paper is known in the prior art. More specifically, pens and pencils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Illustrative examples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,775; U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,661; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,247,864.
In these respects, the pen and rolled note paper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing notepaper and a pen in single unit.